Ariel
Ariel is a major character that appears in Yu-Gi-Oh! Apocalypse and the protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! Ω. She is a 4th Grade University Student that, in both Apocalypse and Ω'', she tends to protects university students from younger ages from different threats, such as the Gymnastic Group. Appearance Ariel is a tall, red-haired and fair skin girl, with green-eyes and medium length of hair. She often wears the 4th Grade University suit, also known as "The Elite" by younger university students (which is a white suit with black stripes), though, when there are hot days and she is not in the university, she wears a silver or teal T-shirt, which often shows her belly button, similarly to and, sometimes, . She often wears a yellow or white mini-skirt, inside or outside the university. Personality Ariel is generally a happy and friendly person, with no intentions to fight with other people. She shows more care for younger university students, especially 3rd Grade students, because she thinks that thinking for herself is a selfish act. Biography ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Apocalypse Work In Progress ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Ω'' After her graduation from the university, she was offered to either work abroad in a big business, or to stay in the university as a postgraduate student. She rejected the offer to work abroad, because she realized everything she learnt during those 4 years, besides the knowledge she obtained in the university. Though, the principal insisted on the offer to work abroad, but then he concluded that everything will be settled in a duel with , who is a very famous world-wide duelist in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Ω storyline. If she wins, she can do what she pleases, though if she loses, she will forcibly work abroad. After being overwhelmed by Jack's Synchro Monsters, she miraculously drew a card she didn't have in her deck before; the card was called "Kappa Hunter - Maria", and thanks to that card, she won the Duel. Now, she is able to work in the university as a research student. After her duel with Jack, Ariel met with a person, called Brandon, who was a friend with Professor Griffin and Professor Fitzgerald, two people that Ariel cares much, not normally for a relationship between professor and student. He challenged her to a duel, as a last chance on going to the big business. Despite he uses a strategy that overwhelms Ariel's deck abilities, Ariel performed a , and with said card, she won the Duel. After said duel, Brandon befriended with Ariel, and he became against the professors on their choice on Ariel leaving the university. Relationships Marrion Ariel cares much about Marrion, as it was Ariel that Marrion grew up as both a duelist and a university student. Ariel and Marrion bear a mutual respect with each other. In the events of Yu-Gi-Oh! Ω, however, she was one of the few ones that thought that Ariel is the only one that chooses what she will do, and stayed with that firm stance until the very end. Linda Ariel and Linda hold a rivalry with each other, without it being accompanied with jealousy or lust. Both Ariel and Linda compete continuously as both duelists and students, but, in the end, one of them cares about the others. In the events of Yu-Gi-Oh! Ω, she doesn't want Ariel to leave from the university, proof of her care in front of her. Professor Griffin Professor Griffin supported Ariel in her decisions from the start of the events of Yu-Gi-Oh! Apocalypse. He and Professor Fitzgerald are the factors Ariel grew up and became mature as a duelist, while Ariel and Professor Griffin are very supportive friends. In the events of Yu-Gi-Oh! Ω, however, he turned to be against her choice of not leaving the university, because he realized that working in a big business is a great change towards her career. Professor Fitzgerald He and Professor Fitzgerald are the two people that made Ariel grow up as a duelist and personality in general. He deeply cares for her and her career, as shown in the events of Yu-Gi-Oh! Ω, who became against her choice on not leaving the university to go abroad and work there. Deck ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Apocalypse'' In Yu-Gi-Oh! Apocalypse, she used a Hunter-theme Deck, spearheaded by the "Wild Hunter" archetype. Her deck revolves around destroying her monsters, placing her hunter Soul Monsters to the Soul Zone, and then Soul Summoning her Soul Monsters. She doesn't have any monster in her Extra Deck, which made it a reason to be ridiculed by bullies in the university. ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Ω'' 'Dark Hunter' In Yu-Gi-Oh! Ω, she plays a Dark Hunter deck, that is very similar with the "Wild Hunter" deck she runs in Yu-Gi-Oh! Apocalypse. 'Twilight Hunter' Later, she plays a Twilight Hunter deck, which also focuses on Soul Summoning her Level 7 Soul Monsters like her last 2 decks. But, unlike her previous 2 decks, the deck consists of mostly LIGHT monsters (instead of EARTH), while the deck is more banish-centered, which makes this deck different from the others. The cards were debuted in Structure Deck: Hunters of the Northern Stars. Notes Category:Characters Category:Female Characters